


five times luka steals ivan's clothes and one time ivan gives him something of his

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: 5+1 thingy.luka gradually starts to steal ivan's clothes. at first it was an accident, but after, he did purposefully. hey, it wasn't his fault that ivan had comfortable clothing. ivan doesn't mind.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> (psst. this fic has been translated to chinese. check it out [here](http://iaminsomnia.lofter.com/post/1d57bde5_12da9ddca))
> 
> HALLO. haven't posted a fic in a while YIKES. i've been busy with stuff and other writing things, sorry. :( i loved writing this, even though the first chapter only took me abt an hour, since the idea was really in my head. anyway, i've got plans for other fics too !! i'm planning to write a sime/dejan one and a toni/isco one as well. 
> 
> i kid you not, i have 13 fic drafts rn. most of them are abandoned ideas and just things i couldn't finish writing due to writer's block. i probably won't publish most of them, but maybe a few if i have time to finish. ANOTHER thing. if y'all read my other fic, "if i'm losing a piece of me, maybe i don't want heaven" it's not abandoned !! (i mean if y'all liked it lmao) i'm writing the third chapter and maybe adding a fourth chapter. i'm sorry, i've been very busy and just,,,, the ideas weren't coming out as fast. well, i know how i want to end the story, it's just a matter of executing it, y'know. i have a lot of fic ideas, i just keep them in my head and play out an imaginary fic in my head. weird, i know lmao. 
> 
> hope y'all like this one !!!!!!!! it's pure fluff and just luka and ivan being absolutely WHIPPED for each other. sorry for any grammar, spelling, any mistakes in general. it's midnight and i'm super tired lmao. xx

The first time Luka steals Ivan's clothes, it was completely on accident. (The way Ivan found out was on accident too.) 

They'd been staying together in Madrid during a small break during the season. Typically, they don't see each other in person a lot, since football makes it extremely hard to do so, but they wanted to take advantage and stay with each other. It'd been a while since they saw each other in person, and they missed each other's presense. Seeing Ivan's face (not that he would get sick of it) on a screen didn't give him the same satisfaction as seeing Ivan in person. 

They spent a whole week together, they could've done two weeks, but Ivan had to go back to Barcelona for training. During that time, they were attached to the hip. But to be fair, the first quarter of the week was just spent in Luka's home, doing nothing but staying with each other, cuddling, making out, talking, everything. It felt so nice and comforting. 

Later in the week they went on dates, out to eat, saw movies, went shopping, on jogs together, went to the park, and just generally did a ton of things together. Luka ended up taking a picture of them two on their last morning jog together for the time being (partly because Ivan looked really, really good in the sun. He swore he was glowing.) for Instagram. 

He captioned it: 

'Very fun week hanging out with this idiot. Our last morning jog for the time being. Hopefully you stay in Madrid, @ivanrakitic , you know I've been convincing you to join Los Blancos. Just kidding, have fun in Barcelona!' 

And not even 10 minutes later, Isco direct messages him saying: 

iscoalarcon: Disgusting 

lukamodric10: my new post ? 

iscoalarcon: yeah you 2 are disgustingly... 

iscoalarcon: IN LOVE get married already :) 

lukamodric10: Haha, I don't know. In the future, Isco. so impatient 

That night, Ivan hugged him so hard, he swore his bones were going to break. He pretended to sleep, so Ivan would release him just a little bit. But as he was just about to sleep, he heard, "I'm going to marry you someday." Then a kiss to his head, and Ivan fell asleep. In that moment, it felt like it was just him, Ivan, and the cool Madrid breeze coming into his room. He cried a little. 

The next day, Ivan left and it left Luka with the familiar feeling of longing again. He usually got better in the next few days. 

As he enters his bedroom after dropping him off, he finds a familiar sweatshirt carelessly put under his bed. It was Ivan's simple black sweatshirt with a small design on the corner. He pulled it out from under the bed, he must've forgot. He rushed packing this morning, as Ivan was just knocked out cold that night. It was so comfortable and soft and warm and it smelled like Ivan. 

So instead of texting him that he had it, he smiled to himself and kept it. He put it on (it was very big on him) and took a picture. Just for himself. 

\--- 

A few weeks later, he travels to Abu Dhabi for the Club World Cup. 

And they won. They actually won. 

It felt so good holding up the trophy with his teammates and celebrating, it was definiely the motivation they needed right now. 

That night, it was Sergio's wonderful idea to party. Well, not really a party. It was just drinking in Sergio and Marcelo's hotel room. Luka loved celebrating, and he could later feel the hits of the alcohol he was consuming. 

Music was blasting into his ears, his teammates were happy and laughing around, he was having a fun time. "LUKA!" He heard Isco shout at him, and soon, he felt Isco throw and arm around him, the stench of alcohol on both their breaths. 

"ISCO!" He laughs, ruffling the man's head. "That's your boyfriend's jacket, eh?" He shouts over the music, laughing hard. Luka's too drunk to even retaliate back. "Yes, it's so warm. Smell it, Isco," He slurs, grabbing the sweatshirt and holding it in Isco's face. Isco backs away, his laughter louder than ever. In the corner of his eye he sees Sergio holding up a phone and pointing it towards him. It's okay, it doesn't matter. 

The next thing he knows is downing more beer and vodka and getting into a bed. Then, sleep. 

In the morning he wakes up with an excrutiating headache and a sick stomach. The first thing he does is run to the bathroom in his room and vomit into the toilet. After a few minutes, he's sure he's thrown up everything and he gets up, albeit a little dizzy. His roommate, Isco, seems to be unbothered, as he was on his phone. 

"What happened?" Luka asks from the bathroom, blindly reaching around for some water and Tylenol. "You don't remember?" Isco called back. 

"I remember drinking, drinking, more drinking, me rubbing my sweatshirt in your face, and that's it." 

"Oh, that was hilarious. Sergio recorded it." 

"I figured. You don't have a headache? Aren't you at least a little sick?" 

"My head feels like it's been set on fire and thrown over a cliff." 

"You aren't showing any reaction and it's scaring me." 

"Pain is an illusion," Isco says stoically, looking unbothered. Luka rolled his eyes, the other day Isco stubbed his toe and made Luka do everything in their hotel room. Luka finally found his Tylenol, downed it with some water, and walked slowly back to his bed. On his way there, he throws some pills and a bottle of water at Isco. "Just take it." 

He lies back onto his bed, the bright sunlight of Abu Dhabi hurting his eyes. He got a look of himself in the mirror when he was looking for Tylenol, and he looked absolutely fucked. His eyes were red, his hair was a mess, and he still smelled like alcohol. "What time are we leaving again?" 

A few moments pass before Isco responds, who before was graciously and frantically swallowing some Tylenol. "8. We still have a whole day. But with this headache, I don't know if I could go anywhere." 

"Same here." 

The two of them talk to one another, although with a two minute pause before responding, because their brains just would not function. Luka really should take a shower, dress, get ready. But currently, he was magnetically drawn to his bed and he does not want to leave. He groans as another wave a pain hits his head. He pulls the covers over his head and lies in the little tent he makes. It smells like vomit and alcohol, but he's essentially numb to it. 

Outside of his covers, he hears shuffling and the door opening. He bets a lot of money that it's Toni with Isco again. 

Just as he's about to close his eyes, his phone buzzes and curiosity just gets the best of him. He grabs it under his pillow and turns it on, and turns out, it's Ivan. 

When he unlocks the phone, the calling app automatically pulls up, and it shows that he Facetimed Ivan at midnight. The thing is, he doesn't remember doing that. He checks their texts and oh Christ, he messed up. Ivan will never let this down. 

Quickly, he Facetimes him, since he hears the door open and close again, with Isco shouting, "Be right back! Going to Toni's real quick." 

Ivan answers after two rings, his laugh and smile instantly filling up the screen. "Morning, baby." 

"What happened last night? I don't remember Facetiming you." This instantly prompts Ivan to laugh even harder, and he just watches in confusion. Luka pulls the hood of Ivan's jacket over his head and pulls the strings, pouting. "What did I do?" 

"Lots." 

"Well what?" Luka shouts, getting impatient. He gets a glimpse of himself in his tiny view, he looks insane. The strings drawn in and the little expanse of his face was displayed. 

"You cried when you said you loved me, said you liked my face a lot, that I had nice pajamas, I smelled good, that you wished you had a cat—" 

"Alright, alright. I think I know what I said," Luka cuts him off, face going red. Ivan's still laughing, tears appearing in his eyes. The two of them end up having their normal morning talk, which was usually about their days and just the most random things. He hides himself in the comfort of Ivan's hoodie, the size of the sweatshirt too big, but very comfortable. 

"I've got to go in a bit, Lu." 

"Oh, okay." 

"But Lu." 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know wear my black sweatshirt went?" Luka pales, realizing that Ivan's already seen that he had the hoodie on from last night. Ivan smiles at him and Luka sees that Ivan already knows. "It's really comfortable." 

"Mhmm, and you manage to look way better in my clothes than me." Luka blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. He moves his phone to show the rest of the sweatshirt, and the sleeves cover the palms of his hands. "You left this when you left for Barcelona a few weeks ago. I was going to mail it back or something, but it felt really comfy. And it smelled like you, I wear it when I miss you," Luka confesses, smiling back at Ivan. Which was all the time. 

"Lu, I miss you too. All the time. Keep it, alright? You look so beautiful with it by the way," Ivan coos, eyes sparkling and seeing the love pour out of him. Ivan checks his watch on the screen, and a face of sadness appears on his face. "Gotta go. Love you so much. I'll call later, you're flying back today right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Love you again, I'll call." 

"Love you too, so much. See you." 

With that, he ends the call. He lies on his back and looks up at the ceiling like a lovesick teenager. He closes his eyes and wishes Ivan was here with him. It's alright, the sweatshirt will do.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy this one. i had lots of fun writing it !! x sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes skjlakjaldk

After weeks of being apart, Ivan finally travels back to Luka. 

This makes him extremely happy of course, he could barely contain his excitement as he was driving to the airport to pick him up. Even if Ivan was only staying for a week, it still brough him lots of joy. They could go on their morning runs, maybe even row the pond del Retiro. (They still haven't found the time to do it, but Luka is very determined to go with Ivan.) 

Tomorrow, Luka had training. So, maybe not tomorrow, but the day after. Ivan would probably sleep the whole day tomorrow anyway. Usually, the day after one of them visited, the visitor would just rest, it was kind of their tradition. Then, the next day they would actually go out, if their schedules allowed for it. 

Luka reaches the airport just in time, Ivan was just texting him. 

[from ivan <3: Just landed! will be coming out soon.] 

[to ivan <3: just in time. am walking into the airport right now. ur gate 7 right?] 

[from ivan <3: yeah So excited 2 see you again!! missed u so much if u didnt know] 

[to ivan <3: you always tell me :) waiting 4 u right now] 

[from ivan <3: ok gtg. see u in a few minutes :)] 

Luka patiently waited, buying himself and Ivan some coffee. He buys himself café con leche and a black coffee for Ivan, just how he likes it. 

After about half an hour, the people start pouring out of the gate. Luka smiles as he watches families being reunited, tourists looking around in awe, people coming home, and everyone in between. He loved those parts of airports. He waits in the corner, eyes darting around for a familiar face. Finally, he sees Ivan coming out, looking around too. 

Trying not to make a scene, Luka pushes through all the people, trying very hard to not be noticed. He pushes his cap down and head and weaves through to Ivan. Ivan notices him right away, laughing and smiling at him. Luka gives him a quick hug, just in case people were watching. "Come on," Luka whispers to Ivan. He hands Ivan the coffee, before taking his hand and dragging him out and into the parking lot. 

The two of them walk side by side to Luka's car, though not holding hands. "Missed you so much," Luka tells him, looking up at Ivan. "Missed you too." 

When they make it too the car is when they have a proper reunion. Ivan barely sits in the passenger seat before Luka is all over him, giving him a proper embrace. The two of them stay like that, even though it's very uncomfortable for Luka. Ivan does 'his thing' where he strokes Luka's hair, he missed it so much. "Love you," Luka tells him, breaking out of the embrace to kiss him. Ivan kisses back, until Luka finally needs to go back to seat, as the gear stick was digging into his side. "I'll kiss you more, later," Luka winks, before strapping his seat belt on and starting the car. 

The way to Luka's house was only 30 minutes long, so he and Ivan talk the whole time. Mostly about what Ivan's been doing in Barcelona, even though they talk about it every day on the phone. It's different when you can see them in person. "So," Ivan says in the midst of silence. Luka chuckles, "So," he replies. 

"Any chisme?" Ivan says with a full chest. Luka pauses, looking at Ivan, who has a hopeful look on his face. "Such a chismosa," Luka rolls his eyes, but focused on the road ahead. "You mean chismoso." 

"No, no, I meant chismosa." 

"I hate you," Ivan tells him, punching him in the arm playfully. Luka smirks, quickly glancing at him. "But do you have any? 'Cause I heard Geri talking to Ramos on the phone and he sounded angry and I love Geri so if Ramos is fighting Geri tell him I will fight him—" Ivan rambles, sentences running together. Luka cuts him off, "You know I'm not into chisme." 

"Well, it was worth a try," Ivan laughs, taking Luka's hand. Carefully, Luka turns into his driveway. Finally. 

He helps take out Ivan's luggage from the trunk, even though it was only one suitcase. Once he and Ivan enter his house, Ivan instantly walks over to the couch and just flops onto it. Luka laughs, "Eat something first. It's only 11 PM, Ivan, how are you tired?" 

"'Cause airports. And too many people." 

"I thought I was the shy one," Luka retorts from the kitchen, finding two bowls for him and Ivan. "Yeah, but I only wanted to see one person today." 

"Who?" 

"You, idiot," Ivan shouts from the living room. Luka smiles, looking over at him. He was already curled under the blankets. "My head is so cold," Luka hears Ivan say, hearing Ivan unzip his suitcase, probably taking out his own Barça beanie. He does end up peeking over, and he isn't surprised. It's Ivan's favorite beanie, black with the tiny Barça crest on the front. "Can't believe you're wearing that here." 

"I don't want my head freezing off." 

"I've got a Real beanie on the coffee—" 

"No way." 

It was worth a shot. 

Luka quickly prepares the soup, reheating it and pouring some into each of their bowls. Eventually, he hears Ivan call out, "Be right back, Lu. Is it okay if I take a quick shower?" 

"You know you don't have to ask." 

"Just making sure. Thank you," Ivan says, before Luka can hear him loudly dragging his suitcase up the stairs. Luka wonders how he fell in love with this man. 

Luka brings the soup to the coffee table in front of the TV and quickly runs upstairs to change into much more comfier clothing. He sees Ivan already pulling his favorite black hoodie on. "Damn, I hid that, how did you find it?" 

"Putting it under your bed doesn't mean hiding, Lu." 

Luka shrugs, changing into his pyjamas and grabbing his own sweatshirt. He and Ivan go down together, hands intertwined. He and Ivan go to the couch, immediately curling into the position they always sit in. Luka close to Ivan, with Ivan's arm usually slung around him, pulling him even closer. But, they break apart to eat their soup. The two of them watch a telenovela in comfortable silence, even though they have no idea what's happening. 

When they finish, they leave their bowls on the table, they could worry about that tomorrow. Luka instantly wraps his arms around Ivan, and Ivan does the same, pulling him closer. He feels so warm under the blanket, and with Ivan. "Hey, Luka," Ivan whispers quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"You've got any Domaćica?" 

Luka rolls his eyes, he actually thought Ivan was going to say something romantic. "For the last time Ivan, no." 

"How have you not?" 

"I haven't ordered any in forever. And you know full well how hard it is to get some here." 

"And you don't buy it in bulk?"

"Ivan, I think you're the only person in the world who buys Domaćica in bulk." 

Ivan mumbles something incoherently, before Luka shuts him up by kissing him. "Talk less," he tells him. Soon enough, the the thought of Domaćica is pushed aside. 

\--- 

Luka slowly opens his eyes, groaning at the sunshine in his eyes. He's lying in his bed with Ivan wrapped around him. He remembers hastily climbing into the bed last night with him. Ivan was still asleep next to him, and he thinks about just falling back asleep, his alarm didn't go off, which meant he was still early. He doesn't want to wake Ivan anyway. 

Though, his phone vibrates next to him, signaling a text from someone. He gets up, gently removing Ivan's arm away from him. Half asleep, he grabs his phone from the table, swiping up to unlock it. He checks his texts, and it was from Vini. 

[from Vini: Hi Luka! Karim ended up taking me to practice today. Did you tell coach that you'd be late 2day? We're waiting for u] 

Confused, Luka looks at the time on his phone. Shit. It was already 10:30. He must've slept through his alarm. 

He bursts out of bed, but quiet enough to keep Ivan sleeping. He launches himself into his bathroom, getting ready. He takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and dresses up. He goes down the stairs with his sweater only halfway down his torso and hair brush in one hand. He's combing his hair as he packs his gear, cursing himself for not packing it yesterday. He takes a look at the time, 10:53, it read. If he left right now, he'd be able to get there only 15 minutes late. 

He slugs his duffel bag of gear onto his shoulder, quickly putting on his socks and cleats, he wouldn't have time to put them on there. He can't eat either, he'd be extremely late. 

"See you later, Ivan!" He shouts, though he knows Ivan is probably still asleep. He's almost out of the house when he realizes he forgot his trusted beanie, it was cold outside. 

He blindly runs back in, grabbing the first beanie he feels and runs back out, starting the car and getting on his journey. 

\---

He arrives at around 11:15, which is late, but at least not as late as he expected to be. Quickly, he gets ready for practice, but it's mainly just putting his stuff down in the locker room and running for the field. He tugs the beanie on his head, releshing in its warmth. 

Once he sees his friends, they all start laughing. Even coach, who simply just pats his back as he joins his group for warm ups. "Morning, Luka," He says, snickering to himself. He was even more confused. Luka turns to Sergio, who was stretching to the left of him, but even just looking at him causes Sergio to laugh. "Does he know?" Marcelo jokes, question aimed at Sergio. "Man, I don't think so!" This causes his group to laugh. What did he do this time? 

"Is it because I'm late or something?" Luka asks, getting ready to run their laps. "You'll find out soon." He's pretty sure now there was something on his face, but he didn't have a mirror and his phone was too far away. He checks his shirt to see if there were any stains on it, and so far, there were none. He doesn't bother checking his neck, as his little neck warmer covered up any marks Ivan left. 

The rest of training goes well, he feels very prepared for the upcoming match. But, it's not like their teasing stopped. "Idiots," Luka mumbles under his breath when he passes by Sergio, going back into his line. "Lighten up, Lukita," Toni tells him in German. It must be really serious if Toni was joking around with him. Then Isco passes by, pulling his beanie over his eyes. He can hear everyone stop laughing, but he doesn't make anything of it. He simply pushes the beanie back up, slapping Isco lightly on the arm. The laughter starts back up again. 

"You too, Vini?" Luka sighs, exasperated. He can't believe that _Vini_ , of all people was laughing at him. "I won't take you to practices on Tuesday," Luka threatens. Vini stops, running faster to the back of the line. 

Finally, after a long three hours, training finishes. He really just wanted to go back home and spend the rest of the day with Ivan. He and Sergio walk back to locker room with the rest of them, but Sergio swings an arm around Luka. "So, Luka. I heard a certain 'culé' is in town," Sergio winks. And yeah, he's pretty sure he told everyone that Ivan was coming a while back. So why was he being so mysterious about it?

"Yeah. Ivan," Luka tells him, confused. Toni sighs from his side of the room, "You really do not know, do you?" Luka quickly shakes his head, "No?" 

That causes Sergio to pull his beanie over his eyes again, before running across the room. As if he could escape Luka's wrath. Luka quickly takes it off, before going over to Sergio and hitting him repeatedly with the item. Sergio and the whole was laughing, and Luka couldn't help but smile. Eventually he stops, crossing his arms. And for the first time, he gets a good look at the beanie he was holding in his hands. 

It didn't have the Real Madrid crest. 

In horror and shock, he looks at the beanie. Right in the front is the Barça crest. He must've taken Ivan's in a hurry. "I can't believe you've betrayed us like this, Lukita. I can't believe that you're really," Marcelo whispers, looking over his shoulder as if the next words he was about to say were forbidden, "a culé." The whole room gasps in feign shock. Man, he really hated his teammates sometimes. 

Luka rolls his eyes, "Yes, I'm a culé. Perez is selling me next transfer window, I will not miss any of you at all. Well, only Vini," he says sarcastically. "There's our Luka," Sergio laughs, punching him in the arm. Luka shoves him back, "God, just finish up, get out of here." 

Dressing and getting ready to leave was an easy task, but he sits down for a few moments to compose himself. He opens up his text app, seeing five new messages from Ivan. 

[from ivan <3: ok. have u seen my beanie] 

[from ivan <3: i can't find it i left it on the coffee table] 

[from ivan <3: my head is FREEZING luka] 

[from ivan <3: oh wait] 

[from ivan <3: u must've taken it.. LMAO ur teammates are never going to live that down huh] 

Luka rolls his eyes, replying, 

[to ivan <3: SHUT UP] 

[to ivan <3: 3. THREE hours of teasing and they didn't even tell me till now. it was horrid u know.] 

[to ivan <3: anyway im heading home. i'll buy u some coffee] 

Luka turns off his phone, shaking his head at the last events. Thank God it wasn't press day. 

Luka heads out, but before getting in the car, Vini runs over to him, his face concerned. "Hey, Vini. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I've a question though." 

"Shoot away."

Vini looks around, before whispering, "Are you really moving to Barcelona?" Luka bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> chismosa/o = gossiper   
> chisme = gossip, drama


End file.
